fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Night Pursuit Pretty Cure
Night Pursuit Pretty Cure (ナイトパシュートプリキュア Naito Pashūto Purikyua) is the 4th fan series created and directed by Windra. The series centers around 3 teenagers that gain the power to transform into the legendary phantom thieves Pretty Cure and their heists and (mis)adventures. The season's themes are thieves and police, teamwork while minor motives are theatre card suits. The series first began production on October 30th 2018. Story Episodes of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, it's showtime! Night Pursuit Pretty Cure!" '(レディース・アンド・ジェントルメン！今夜わ、ショーの時間だ！ナイトパシュートプリキュア''！ Redīsu ando jentorumen! Kon'ya wa, shō no jikan da! Naito Pashūto Purikyua!) Not too long ago, the Welton Kingdom was a peaceful nation under its benevolent ruler. However, some citizens were not satisfied with how things were going. Deimos, one of them, takes matters into his own hands and takes the crown for himself . Soon, the country becomes corrupted by the new ruler and now crime is everywhere. Nothing and nobody will be stopped, so one day Safe, another one of the citizens, has enough and decides to find the legendary Pretty Cure who are fabled to be able to stop this, meaning he leaves for earth. Only to find out that in the city he ends up in, Casablanca City, is not much better, it's just not as obvious. Eventually Safe finds the first Pretty Cure but as it turns out, the Cures have to steal themselves! Mimoto Miwa, the first Cure, manages to assemble a team with two others and they become phantom thieves, which of course means that they not only get chased by the corrupted Welton Kingdom, but also the local police! Characters Pretty Cure 'Mimoto Miwa '(身元みわ) is seen as an ordinary girl that usually doesn't stand out much around her peers. In truth, she is creative and inventive, carrying around all kind of gadgets all the time. She also can pick almost any lock she comes across, although she doesn't do it often. Miwa always sees the best in everyone and everything, is mostly happy and due to an event in her past, believes that you should live every day as if it was your last. She transforms into 'Cure Identity '(キュアアイデンティティ''), the pink themed lead Cure. Her symbol is the heart. 'Nakajima Yumia (中島ゆみあ) is a quiet girl in Miwa's class. She is very observant and brave in the spur of the moment but is often unsure of her boundaries and limits, so she often holds back her thoughts and rather listens to others. Yumia transforms into Cure Nocturne '(キュアノクターン), the green themed Cure whose symbol is the club. 'Azamugawa Satoru '''(欺川さとる) acts aloof most of the time. Is very good at acting and is in the drama club, rarely showing his real emotions and thoughts. Is always looking for something interesting to do as his normal life bores him. He transforms into Cure Phantom (キュアファントム''), the black themed Cure, with his symbol being the diamond. Supporting 'Safe (セーフ) is the Pretty Cure's mascot. He loves peace and order, so he sets out to find the Pretty Cure to restore his kingdom to peace. Also because of this, when he finds out that the Pretty Cure are actually (phantom) thieves, he immediately rethinks his choice and refuses to help them for a while before realizing that they have good intentions and really want to help him. He is assumed to be representing the missing spade card suit. Doris Evans (ドリスエヴァヌス) is a girl working for the police. She was appointed to help with the Pretty Cure case and is determined to catch them. Mochizuki Izuru (望月いづる) is a girl that transfers in shortly after the start of the series. She seems to be somewhat close to Doris, although neither of them admit that. Izuru has good intuition when it comes to people and claims this is due to her father being a detective. Eriu (エリウ) a fairy form the Welton Kingdom, however it appears that she didn't flee but is in search of someone named "Fionn". She and her younger brother, live with Izuru. Neither of them think that is a strange arrangement. Oisin (オーシン) a fairy from the Welton Kingdom and Eriu's younger brother. Together they search for "Fionn" and live with Izuru. Welton Kingdom King[[King Deimos| Deimos]] (キングデイモス) is the new ruler of the Welton Kingdom. He turns a blind eye to crime in his kingdom and is most likely involved in some as well. He wants Safe to return to the kingdom and to stop the Pretty Cure from defeating his minions. Diarmaid (ディアルマイド) is King Deimos's right hand. He often berates the king or make adjustments to his plans to stop the Pretty Cure, but rather stays in the background. Wants Safe to return as soon as possible. Morrigan (モリガン) is a woman working with/under Deimos who is asleep at the beginning of the series. She later wakes up and starts fighting the Pretty Cure, sometimes with stronger versions of monsters, sometimes by directly joining the battle. Lady Fortune '(レディフォーチュン) is a young thief turned subordinate. A mischievous cat burglar, she's hard to contain but always gets her jobs done. 'Cailte (カイルテ) is the captain of the kingdom's knights, very skilled and known especially for his speed. He works hard to impress Morrigan but is rarely succesful in doing so. Nokachi (ノカチ) are the monsters created from what humans consider valuable. When they are defeated, they turn into Rheingold which the Pretty Cure collect in hope of turning them back somehow. This, of course, makes the Pretty Cure thieves, even if it's for a good reason. Their upgraded form is called (TBA). Items Special Lock (スペシャルロック) is the Cures' transformation item. To activate the transformation, the phrase "Pretty Cure Midnight Getaway!" is used. Like its name implies, it is a lock. Rheingold (レインゴールド) is what the monsters turn into after they are defeated. The Pretty Cure collect in hope of turning them back somehow. This, of course, makes the Pretty Cure thieves, even if it's for a good reason. They were of value somehow before they were transformed into monsters. Claiomh Solais (クラウソラス) is one of the treasures of the Welton Kingdom, which is stolen by the Cures and then used as a weapon. With it, the Cures perform a group attack, Shining Showtime. Locations Welton Kingdom (ウェルトン王国) What used to be a peaceful nation is now corrupted by its new ruler. After Safe flees from it to find the Pretty Cure, they send a special force to stop the Cures from regaining peace, both in their kindom and earth. Casablanca City '(カサブランカ都会) is a city on earth that appears normal on first glance, but hides darker secrets within. The Cures are from this city. 'White Drama Middle School (ホワイトドラマ中学校) is a school in Casablanca City that the Cures attend. It is largely known for its acting department. Also famous for being so hard to get in. Trivia * While the card suits are counted as a minor motive, they only really appear in the Cures' outfits * This series features a pink, a green and a black Cure, which is a combination that has yet to appear in the franchise * The Welton Kingdom and its inhabitants were inspired by Irish mythology Merchandise ''Refer to this page: ''Night Pursuit Pretty Cure/Merchandise Gallery NPPC Logo.png|The logo of the series MiwaIdentity.png|The lead Cure, Cure Identity YumiaNocturne.png|The second Cure, Cure Nocturne SatoruPhantom.png|The third Cure, Cure Phantom Doris.png|Doris, part of the police force against the Pretty Cure Morrigan.png|Powerful sorceress from the Welton Kingdom, Morrigan Izuru.png|Izuru, a mysterious girl that befriends the Cures SafeProfile.png|Safe, the season's main mascot Category:User: Fynxfan